The left and right sides of a combined rack are usually equipped with a sliding rail respectively to enable itself to be pulled out from the cabinet or be pushed into the cabinet. The combined rack comprises at least two sliding-sleeve members, multiple side components (on the front side as well as the back side) and a carrying member. The sliding-sleeve members are sleeved on the two sliding rails respectively. The sliding rail is disposed on the cabinet and the sliding-sleeve member usually has a connecting portion corresponding to the side component of the combined rack and a sliding groove for the sliding rail to be disposed on. Thereby, the sliding-sleeve member can be installed on the combined rack and can move relative to the sliding rail so that the combined rack may be pulled out or be pushed in.
Since the carrying member of the combined rack is installed on the sliding-sleeve members on the left and right sides, one combined rack cannot fit all cabinets with different accommodation spaces. Moreover, if the width of the combined rack does not match the cabinet, the accommodation space of the cabinet cannot be fully utilized.